


Gold rings

by Yunoha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunoha/pseuds/Yunoha
Summary: Yuuri wspomina rzeczy, które miały niedawno miejsce.UWAGA! Nie czytać przed obejrzeniem 10 odcinka!





	

Brunet leżał w łóżku, od dobrej godziny próbując przywołać do siebie sen, który nie nadchodził. Wspomnienia dzisiejszego dnia śmigały mu przed oczami jak film. Odtwarzany wciąż i wciąż na nowo. Obraz wypalił się w jego pamięci, najwidoczniej z zamiarem zostania tam już na zawsze. Nie żeby chciał o tym zapomnieć. Ale po tym wszystkim był strasznie zmęczony i naprawdę marzył o śnie niewinnego.

Odwrócony był w stronę okna. Nieśmiała poświata księżyca wpadała przez niezasłonięte okno, oświetlając nieznacznie najbliższą przestrzeń Yuuriego.

Uniósł nieznacznie dłoń. Prawą dłoń, tak dla ścisłości. Złoto kontrastowało z jasną skórą i jednocześnie pasowało. Było na swoim miejscu. Jakby przeznaczeniem pierścienia było trafić właśnie na jego serdeczny palec. Nałożony przez nikogo innego, a najważniejszą dla niego osobę.

Ciągle drżał nieznacznie (tak samo jak w chwili samego zdarzenia) wspominając moment, kiedy ciepła dłoń wsunęła obrączkę na jego palec. Ta sama dłoń, z którą przed sekundami robił dokładnie to samo.

Identyczne obrączki łączą ich i chociaż twierdził, że to tylko "obrączki szczęścia", to tak naprawdę był całkowicie innego zdania.

Jednak zażenowanie i strach sprawiły, że musiał się jakoś wytłumaczyć, jednocześnie nie zdradzając na głos swoich prawdziwych uczuć.

Ale Victor i tak go przejrzał. Wyczytał z niego wszystko jak z otwartej księgi. I nie odtrącił go. Wręcz przeciwnie. Odpowiedział na to. I to jak!

Czuje przyjemne ciepło rozchodzące się po ciele. Rumieniec sam wraca na swoje ulubione miejsce. Ale teraz mu to nie przeszkadza.

Podobnie jak nie przeszkadzało mu, kiedy Phichit zauważył ich obrączki. Albo próbował przez kilka milisekund udawać niewzruszonego.

Chociaż w sumie to i tak zdawało się nie mieć znaczenia, biorąc pod uwagę następstwa tego wieczoru.

Nocy?

 

_Wszystko zaczęło się, kiedy wrócili do pokoju hotelowego. Victor uwieszony do tej pory na jego szyi i podśpiewujący pod nosem jakąś rosyjską piosenkę, umilkł nagle. Yuuri zerknął na niego zaskoczony. Czyżby nagle zasnął?_

_\- Vic...? - Ciepłe usta skutecznie uciszyły go w pół słowa._

_Rosjanin poderwał nagle głowę i pocałował go. Pomruk zadowolenia wyrwał się z gardła mężczyzny, kiedy pchnął Katsukiego na zamknięte drzwi. Przyległ do niego całym ciałem, przesuwając prawą dłonią po jego szyi._

_Yuuri zadrżał, nie do końca świadomie odpowiadając na pieszczotę. Victor naprawdę dobrze całował. Język bez trudu przedostał się przez otumanioną ochronę bruneta i teraz zachęcał go do tego samego._

_Jednak nim zdążył uświadomić sobie, że to nie mara senna i naprawdę całuje się z Victorem, który czekał na jego odpowiedź. I nim naprawdę odpowiedział na to... mężczyzna odsunął się nieznacznie._

_Brunet z kolei wydał z siebie niezadowolony pomruk i zaczerwienił się wściekle. Victor już go nie całował. Pewnie go strasznie rozczarował i już nigdy nie będzie chciał tego powtórzyć._

_\- Yuuri... Spokojnie - mruknął Nikiforov, niższym głosem._

_Yuuri posłał mu spłoszone spojrzenie._

_\- Vic..._

_\- Jesteśmy teraz jak małżeństwo, prawda? - zagaił, chwytając prawą dłoń młodego łyżwiarza i przesuwając palcami po złocie._

_\- Nie jesteśmy... - zaczął Yuuri z rumieńcem na policzkach._

_\- No tak... nie jesteśmy - przyznał mu rację. Odsunął się jeszcze bardziej, a Katsuki miał ochotę pluć sobie w brodę. - Jeszcze nie jesteśmy - dodał nagle, przyciągając do siebie. Cały czas nie puszczał nawet na chwilę jego dłoni.  -  Bo zdobedziesz dla mnie złoto, prawda? Z narzeczeństwa staniemy się małżeństwem._

_\- Już zdobyłem dla ciebie jedno złoto - zauważył brunet, obserwując jak Victor podnosi jego dłoń i składa ma niej krótki pocałunek._

_\- Wiem, ale pragnę jeszcze innego. Które sprawi, że nasze gold rings nie będą tylko symbolem szczęśliwego przedmiotu._

_\- Victor! - sapnął cicho, obejmując szyję mężczyzny i wpijając się w jego wargi._

 

Yuuri uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do siebie, przyciągając dłoń do swojej piersi. Zdobędzie złoto na zawodach. Nikt mu w tym nie przeszkodzi. Nie, kiedy sprawa miała dotyczyć również jego Victora.

\- Yuuri, śpij. - Usłyszał senny głos i poczuł dłoń dotykającą jego pleców.

\- Już - mruknął, odwracając się w stronę leżącego obok mężczyzny. Przesunął palcami po srebrnych kosmykach.

Victor przyciągnął go do siebie tak, że teraz leżeli ciasno spleceni ze sobą.

\- Śpij - powtórzył, chyba tylko cudem nie ziewając w tym samym czasie.

\- Wiem.

\- Jutro nasz wielki dzień. Pokażesz wszystkim siłę naszej miłości.

\- Kocham cię.

\- Wiem - zaśmiał się cicho, przesuwając nosem po szczęce bruneta.  - Ja ciebie też.


End file.
